New Kids on the Block
by ParanormalMoonlight
Summary: Mercy gets a visit from two of her old friends, one has a quick chat while the other stays to help when Tony talks about how people have gone missing. Plus, falling for our favorite London Wolf is hard; so naturally someone has to do it!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M for language and a lemon between Mercy and Adam.  
>Paring: Ben &amp; New Girl<br>Sorry to tell you that Mercy and Ben are not together. The story is told from three different people and they are two of them. And I would like to say that I own know thing and don't flame me because this is my first fan fiction and I'm bad a lemons so please be nice to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1<strong>

_**-Mercy's POV-**_

*Ring. Ring. Ring.*

'_Why the _**hell**_ is my cell phone ringing? And at 5:30am no less!' _Was the first thought that popped into my head as I rolled out of bed. Out of the lean, warm body that was my husband and my mate, Adam Hauptman. You might be thinking, Mate? Yes, well he is a werewolf and I am a coyote and his wolf picked me as a great mate. So here I am, standing and looking at Adam as he rolls over to his side of the bed more since I'm not there for him to cuddle with.

*Ring. Ring. Ring.*

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I breathed as I threw my clothes all around, looking for the pants that I wore yesterday. Knowing that my cell was in the pocket .

"Ah Ha! Found you!" I stated with triumph as I took out the cell and saw that the caller was unknown. I tried to press TALK, but I was having trouble because Adam inconveniently upgraded it to a HTC Touch. Even though I told him not to because I barely use it as it is. But you know wolves, especially Alphas, and how they like to be in control and know everything. After I threw on a pare of Adam's sweatpants and a hoodie, surrounded by his scent, I walked outside and pressed the TALK button. '_Finally and I was able to do all that with out even missing the call.' _I thought smugly to myself.

I froze at the young woman's voice that I haven't heard since I was a high schooler. "Mercy, we need to talk." Then she hung up. I put the phone in my pocket and started to walk into the woods that are on the side of Adam's house and my old trailer, where Gabriel now lives. I had a feeling she would be in the woods, so I kept walking till I saw her leaning on one of the trees. I stopped in front of her, in all of her black leather glory. I mean everything, well almost everything was black leather. She wore: Corset with a jacket over it, fingerless biker gloves and leather skinny jeans tucked into her biker boots.

Her deep red hair was placed high on the back of her head in a sleek ponytail.

"So, Rexanna, who do I owe for this little meet and greet?" I asked as she pushed off of the tree and gathered me into a hug. Rex smelled different than she used to smell. She has more of an earth and dried leaves scent going on. In a way just as her husband smelled; a vampire. A very old, powerful vampire. She grabbed my shoulders as she took one step back and smiled a sad smile at me.

"You can thank my husband and the fact that I retired from being a CSI Assassin."

"What did he do and why did you retire?" The fact that she is starting to smell more like him scared me more than the retiring.

"He did nothing and I retired because I was done with people trying to kill me. But that is not why I came to talk to you. I need to know if you will except a gift I am wanting to give you. If you will have it?" She started to smell of worry. As if I was going to refuse the gift she was going to give me.

"What am I to receive from you?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. You just need to say yes and it will be yours." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

I was shocked that she wanted me to just except it with no questions. Even if she is one of my best friends, I was hesitant. "I will except the gift if you tell me what it does."

Rexanna sighed leaning against a tree again, folding her arms. "It is a part of me. When you take this gift, you will get information from me about anything and everything that involves different creature, weapons, fighting, and whatever else you find that I know. Also you will heal and move faster. You might even be able to do a little magic or redirect it at the very lest." Rex looked at me with a 'you-better-except-it-because-you're-damn-well-ganna-need-it'look.

"Okay, Okay! Fine I except!" I finally said after having her look at me with that look for I don't know how long. Then she smiled a truly beautiful smile that makes her look so much like the 18 year old I knew in high school even though I know she is at lest in her early 30's. Considering that I haven't seen her in a long time I don't know her exact age. Plus, she is an immortal now if she is getting blood from her husband. Rex walked over and gave me another hug, but this one was different. It was a last time hug. Hugging her so tightly that I would know if she moved but it felt like she was fading not moving away because my arms started tightening every few seconds like she was getting smaller, like I was absorbing her into myself, making us one person... Giving me the gift of having a piece of her…

One second I was hugging Rexanna and the next I was hugging my self, I had the gift, the piece of her and I still felt alone right now. I fell onto my knees into the hard ground that was the forest floor as tears stung my eyes.

**30 minutes later**

I was laying on my back in the forest looking up into the starry night sky when I felt through the mate bond that Adam was looking for me. So I pushed myself up by my elbows, getting up off my sorry ass and assured my self that Rex is not dead. _She is still alive with her husband, Ash and she only gave me a piece of her. Not her life!_

I was able to get my shit together enough to be able to walk into my house with out so much fuss, but when I got to the room I shared with Adam and saw him sitting with his head in his hands I almost broke down.

I didn't.

But it was close to even have me start worrying about myself. He looked up at me when he herd the door close.

"Where have you been? I was worried!" Adam got up and hugged me when he said this. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I went for a walk after I talked to one of my old friends. She wanted to give me a gift and say that she is happy that I finally found a man that could keep up and handle me." I laughed at that because when Rex gave me a piece of her, I knew what she thought about Adam.

"Really? Do I know her? And it's you that needs to keep up with me!" I pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"That is so not right! You do need to because you almost didn't get me!"

"But I already got you. You're mine." He growled and ground his hips against mine. I moaned at the feeling of him. He attacked my mouth with his and I was against the wall in an instant. His hands slid up my sides until they were on the side of my face. My hands came up his back until I was gripping his shoulders. His traveled back down my sides till they were on my waist and pulled me against his, to where I was able to feel how excited he was. I broke away from the kiss gasping for breath as he moved his mouth down my jaw and neck. I took his shirt off right after he took my hoodie and pajama top off. He lifted me up, still licking, kissing, and sucking the skin on my neck, and slammed me back into the wall when my legs wrapped around his waist, lining us up even better, knocking the breath out of me again. I moved my hands to Adams face, bringing him up to look at me. His eyes were streaked with yellow, but through our bond I knew he was in total control.

"Adam. Take me.. Take me to bed.." I whispered huskily as I saw his eyes go all yellow on me. The next thing I feel on my bare back is the sliver and black Egyptian Cotton bed sheets along with one of his hands, as it supports me with the other sliding up my leg. He started to move his lips down my body when he growled: the sweat pants got in the way of his traveling hand. I hear the ripping of the sweats and I giggle quietly.

"Why are you laughing?" His lips ghosted over my belly when he asked before he went right back to his blissful menstruations. Along with his hand seeking my core. Sliding up the inside of my thigh till it found the side of my panties. Pushing them aside he slid two fingers in slowly and out, feeling me move around his digits as I gasped.

"MMMmmmm.. Ahh.. You just.. Ripped your sweats." I said breathlessly. I felt him stop everything. I groaned with frustration and annoyance because of that. I saw him look over the side of the bed where he threw his newly ripped sweat pants with his fingers still in me. I started to grid against his hand. I was no were near done with him and I wanted more. He moaned at the feeling of me moving against him as he turned to look back at my writhing body under him. His eyes were dark until I moved my hands up my stomach, to my breast where I started to mess with them. Taunting him; it was his job to make them turn into hard, tiny pink pebbles not mine. His mouth was on mine in an instant then moved down to give my breast what they disserve. Then he moved to the next one.

"I don't fucking care whose clothes I rip as long at you are underneath them and ready for me. Like you are now.. Soo wet…." he trailed off when I bucked and moaned his name long and low again when his fingers hit me just right. My legs spread even wider so I could get more, then I noticed he still had his pants on. I rolled us over, making him pull his fingers out to hold my thighs. As I went down his body, I kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped at all the skin I could get to until found his pants. I polled then down with me knowing that Adam goes commando in bed. Once they were off of him I brushed my fingers over his hard cock getting a moan in return. I brush my lips over it from base to tip and lick the slit at the top getting a burst of flavor that was all him and something that was a groaning scream that he was trying to contain.

"You know," I said with my lips brushing all over his dick the whole time. "We have been marred for a while now and you are quite weak when it comes to me and your body." Licking him from base to tip on the underside to the tip again getting a low, long, lustful groan/growl in return. I could tell he was about to talk. I sucked on him hard and long until I saw him fist the sheets in his hands and throw his head back into the pillows. Getting my name shouted from his lips was a total turn on that I almost had a mini orgasm.

"Merrrrrrcy…. I'm about to cum, baby." He stated breathless.

"See what I mean." I gave him one more long lick like my favorite popsicle before I moved up his body and kissed him long and deep. I felt him flip us to where I was on bottom and he was fast as he removed my offending underwear. I felt him line us up. I obliged, opening my legs even more as he settled over me. But he didn't enter my wetness, instead he just brushed his erection over my pussy then backed away over and over again. I thought I was going to die from the tease. I didn't realize I closed my eyes until I felt his tongue on my soaked lips. I panted, digging my nails into his shoulders as he worked his tongue in side my soaked, heated core in ways I didn't know was possible. I had an orgasm every time he ended his circuit, screaming his name and making so many animalistic noses just to spur him on more. He moved his mouth away but before I could mourn the lost of his tongue in side my middle, his dick came unto play. Pushing into me slowly as he kissed me on the lips. I moaned/gasped when he was all the way inside. He started going in and out slowly like I was made of glass.

I moved my hips with the speed I wanted. "I'm not made of glass Adam" He freely obliged with moving my speed. I moaned "H-harrr-der" I felt him let go and slam into me with everything he had.

We both hit our high fast because of the major foreplay that was going on. Feeling him release his hot seed deep inside me was amazing. He fell next to me, spent and trying to catch his breath as he wrapped his arms around me and we went back to sleep as if my cell going off never happened.

I walked down the stairs on my way to the kitchen, looking at the clock it was 10am and I saw Ben mopping again. He is acting the same way he was after he ate Stefan's friend when they were taken by the Demonic Vampire thing. That I had to kill by the way. He plopped on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and he face in his hands. _Okay, this has gone on long enough. I can't take seeing him so distraught. _I thought to my self.. Then I heard Adam's voice _You shouldn't get involved with Ben's problems. You don't even know what is wrong. _Puff.. What does he know.

"Ben, I'm gonna find you a girlfriend and how do you like your coffee?" I said sounding like I was his older sister trying to get him laid. Or find him an amazing girlfriend. He leaned back into Adam's plush couch and looked at me like I grown another head.

"Black. Like my soul. And you will not be finding me a soul mate." He gave me a you-better-not-even-_try_-to-find-me-a-girlfriend look.

Right when I was about to snap back Tony walked, more like stumbled or limped -I couldn't decide- in looking battered, bloody and broken.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;Rs are welcomed but pls no flames if you do, unles it is c<strong>**onstructive** **criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: M for language**  
><strong>Paring: Ben &amp; New Girl<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2<strong>

_**-Mercy's POV-**_

_Previously in chapter one.. _

_Right when I was about to snap back Tony walked, more like stumbled or limped -I couldn't decide- in looking battered, bloody and broken._ Though I could see that nothing was. Broken, that is. He stumbled till he fell into the couch next to Ben. I heard Adam call Samuel once he smelled Tony's blood. After the call was over Adam walked in to have a look at Tony's wounds at the same time Samuel walked in through the kitchen door.

"What happened?" We said at once.

"New people. Group? Whatever." Tony winced every time he moved. "There have been a lot of under aged kids going missing since they have gotten here. It started a month ago. So my team and I went to check out where they lived and they almost killed all of us. Jim just wanted to talk, so he started asking questions but they went haywire. Started attacking us and since we were at the door, we backed out and once all of us were clear of the thresh hold they slammed the door on us. But I saw their eyes before it closed all of the way; blood red irises and goat slit pupils."

"Fuuuuuuck.." I breathed. Ben, Adam, Samuel, and Jess -who just walked down the stairs, such great timing. Don't you think? All gasped because they never heard me cuss before, but Ben had to go and ruin it.

"See Adam, I knew she was just like me. Saying fuck all the time. You just never heard it because it was under her breath. Hahaha." Adam growled at the whole 'I knew she was just like me' line.

"I have a feeling that my step mom only cusses when shit hits the fan." Jess stated.

"Jess is right Adam." Ben started. "There is always a time and place for cussing and for being unladylike."

"Never thought I would be saying it, but thanks for the back up Ben."

"No prob, little girl." Jess rolled her eyes at that. "Oh, Mercy. Soooo, why did you say fuck? I would loooove to know." Ben said with his crisp British accent as he leaned forward on the couch.

"I know someone who can help.. and might know what's going on. But that involves me going to a club… and…well, I would have to take Ben." I said looking anywhere but at them while scratching the back of my head.

"What! Why the hell do you need to take Ben!" Adam growled at me. I looked into his eyes, seeing them turn yellow before I looked down again.

"I would of brought Warren but… a gay can only go in with a gay… unless a three some is involved. Girls can enter the club with anyone they want except for a gay guy and if you are a straight guy you can enter by your self, though it is better if they go in with a girl…."

"What about married women!"

"That's what the club is known for. It was made for girls, not men. That's why it is better for a guy to go in with a woman. It's also for runaways, but they don't go in the club area, just the house. Plus, if I bring Ben, she will be intrigued enough to come and at least hear me out."

"And why, with me there, will it make it easier for us to talk to her." Ben asked with a cocky smile.

"Ugggh.. She has a weakness for British accents. Okay! Anyways, you'll like her. Oh! Maybe _she_ could be your new girlfriend! It would be perfect! She would be able to wrap you around her fingers in an instant. Tame your beast, she would." I said with a smug smile and a fast nod of my head.

"Oh! Oh, no no no no! I am not being used!" He said standing up to fast he bumped into Tony.

"SHIT. BEN THAT FUCKING HURT!" Tony exclaimed as Ben whispered a sorry.

"Come on! Ben!" Me and Jess chanted over and over again until he broke down and said fine.

"Now it's time to make you look at least on Mercy's friends level of a man she would want to get in bed with, 'cause, Ben, you just look like a cat-tastrophe!" Jess exclaimed. I saw everyone in the room give Jessie a stunned looks making me laugh so hard I almost fell on the ground if Jess wouldn't have grabbed me. "I need your help to Mercy."

"Okay, Okay, I'll help." I said in between gasps of breath. "If you make Ben look good enough for Natalia then I should at least get a little wet." I said in between laughing and walking with Jessie's help. I heard Adam growl at that thought. Ben walked in front of Jess and I, still laughing. By the time we made it to Jessie's room I calmed down enough to be able to walk straight and concentrate on the task at hand.

"Sooo.. What kind of style does she like her men?" Ben asked as he stood in the middle of Jessie's room where we placed him, with his hands in his pockets.

"Well.. I am just going to show you. Jess. You still have that pack of guy clothing that I gave you incase of emergences?"

"Yeah.." She started rummaging through her closet till she found the bag of men's clothing that I asked her to hold on to awhile. "Here"

I took the bag, dumping the contents out on her bed. As I looked through all of the articles of clothing, I asked Jess to leave, until I found what I was looking for.

"Don't worry Jess. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." After the door closed I got to work on Ben's new look. "Start strippin' for me Ben. But leave your socks and boxers on." Sitting on Jessie's bed I relaxed against the head board as Ben started to take his clothes off.

"Wait, wouldn't Adam get mad?"

I rolled my eyes. "Adam knows I would _never _get in bed with you. Anyways, I need to know what I'm working with; If you are good enough for Nicki."

"I thought her name was Natalia." His pants started to come off. The last piece he still had.

"It is. She just didn't want to be called Nat. So it's Nicki instead."

"Oh" Fully undressed -with boxers and socks- in front of me. I started to hand him the new clothing that consisted of black: Low rise Levi jeans, biker boots, V-cut T-shirt and a leather jacket.

"So. Do I look good enough for you friend?" Ben questioned as he turned around to face me. I knew I was gaping at him because I felt my chin drop down to my chest. _Sweet Baby Fucking Jesus! Ben looks like a HOTTIE! _

He smirked at my look. "Only, oh only if you looked at me like that when Adam didn't claim you."

I blinked, closing my mouth to swallow and once my mouth wasn't dry I snorted at him. "Yeah right. Lets just go to the club and get this over with." Grabbing his arm, I dragged him down the stairs. I heard Warren come in when I was getting Ben new cloths. When we got to the last stair everyone looked over, did a double take then went back to work on Tony's wounds.

"Damn Bed. I didn't know you could clean up and actually look hot." Warren stated as he cleaned the wounds on Tony's face.

"Please tell me I do _not just _turn you on." Ben said making a palm face look.

"Hell no. I got Kyle. You are not my type anyway."

I started backing up the stairs. "Well… you stay down here and I am going to get changed into something that Natalia is cool with me wearing in her club. Sooo. Yeah." I booked it up the stairs and into my room. I was moving hangers around until I found the perfect dress. It was a black and white corset dress that stopped mid thigh with three sets of thin, controlled ruffles on the skirted part and a pair of black and white high heels with a little platform and a small bow above the open toe section.

After I got dressed I went to the bathroom for makeup. Black eyeliner on top and bottom along with rainbow eyeshadow: green, yellow, red, blue, and purple. I brushed my hair out to where it looked like long, black, glossy waves of water. With a satisfied spin in front of the mirror, I walked down to the front room where they were still working on Tony. "Move him to one of the bed rooms so he can sleep and heal while we are gone." I commanded as I grabbed Ben and walked out to my purple Challenger.

I know, I know.. Not the car I would normally drive but this is the type of car that will get me into the club gates and through the door instead of waiting in line. Ben got in the passenger seat as I walked around to the front. I jumped whirling around when I felt a hand on my ass. I was going to slap who ever fucking touched me but they grabbed my hand before I could hit them.

"It's not nice to hit your husband, even if he does grab your ass." Adam smiled at me as he pulled me to him ravaging my mouth.

"I-I have to go." I licked my lips and backed up a little until I was against my car.

"You better come back with your friend or I'm ganna be so pissed."

"Why are you ganna be pissed?"

"Because I want to take you here and now. But I can't."

I laughed. "I'll make sure that I bring Natalia back." Watching him walk away was sad but his ass was a site to see. I got in the car and drove to Natalia's Club.

"What's the name of this club we are going to?" Ben asked as he looked me up and down. Obviously we were away from Adam so he could look with out getting on Adams nerves, but I mean _really_.

"Well it doesn't actually have a name. But the locals, the regulars, and the invited -which are specifically selected- know about all of the supernatural people and things. So they call it Nocturnal."

"Huff… they always call it something that goes with what we are." We drove in silence for 5 minutes before he commented on my outfit.

"You look really sexing in that." He said nonchalantly looking out the window.

"Thanks. You don't look that bad yourself Ben." Again we drove in silence for another 10 to 20ish minuets whenever we came upon the big ass mansion that is the club Nocturnal. Ben's mouth fell open at the site as I pulled through the gate and found a parking spot up front. The line was at lest 2-3 football fields long from the door to around the parking lot. All I had to do was walk up to the bouncer, tell him my name and we were in, greeted by the sounds of Natalia singing songs from her iPod. When we walked in the stage was right there, with the bar to the right and booths to the left. There was more then 200 people in here and the room was the size of a cathedral. That's how big just the front area was but the whole house together is ginormous. That is where the secret doors lead; to the rest of the house but no one is aloud to use them unless they ask Natalia.

I turned to Ben, pulling him down to talk to him in his ear so he could hear me. "You should know that Natalia is almost always on stage singing the song on her iPod. She changes her clothes almost every song so she looks the part. And yes, it is legal for her to sing the songs because she asked the singers and writers if she could. We have to wait five songs because that is when she takes a break and lets some of the guy bands play but she is always in at least one of the guy bands. So stay next to me unless you want to become someone's food."

"Become someone's what?" He asked but I pulled him along to the front of the stage and she came out wearing -oddly enough- the same thing Rex was wearing when I last saw her but Natalia has blood red hair. Not deep red, but literally the color of fresh blood. We danced with everyone waiting for Natalia to get done.. and she never even started yet.

She sang Bad Blood (B-Side) by Escape the Fate.  
>Heavy In Your Arms by Florence + The Machine, she change into a silver, thigh high, slit up the side, no strap dress.<br>Moment 4 Life Feat. Drake by Nicki Minaj, she then change into the blue then white dress that Minaj has on in the video.  
>Do It Like a Dude by Jessie J, changing into baggy jeans, a white tank top, a Monster hat and some cool Nike high tops.<br>Army of Love by Kerli, changing her hair, clothes and makeup to look exactly like Kerli in the video.

Then the guys came out to sing/raping the song I Want It All / We Will Rock You Mash-Up from the Sucker Punch soundtrack by Queen. It took so long to get all the shit ready to come down here and listen to her sing that it was 11pm by the time we got to Natalia's changing room.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;Rs are welcomed plz!<br>and if you want to see what she was wearing then you can go to my profile and use the links i have one there.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rating M: Language  
>Paring: Ben&amp;Natalia<br>**__**  
>In this chap I give props to Chelsea Handler on the whole <strong>_ka-slop-is _**word for the vagina. I would like to say I don't own The Mercy characters and that the whole KIT idea I got is from the discontinued show Night Rider(New version), and I barrowed my favorite part from 'Another Cinderella Story' with Selena Gomez . I do not own it. Oh and I don't want people to say WTF to certain parts in my story. So Natalia has people in her head that she talks to. In the 4**__**th**__** chap it talks about all of them.. And I may add a few more if needed. Lol XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3<br>**_**-Natalia's POV- **_

I knew Mercy was behind my door with a male wolf and I knew why she was here. She knew I knew because she knows me. And I know that you(the reader)knows how ridicules this sounds but it's true.

While still fixing my make-up in the mirror that is across from my door, I waved my hand when she was about to knock and the door opened to show a stunned looking Mercy with her hand raised to knock and a _London_ werewolf. I felt heat and moister pool between my legs. '_Damn! Stupid fucking hormones! I really need to get laid.*mental palm face* and what was worse is that he is British! Every time he talks I'm gonna want to _**do**_him.' _

I went back to working on my makeup instead of focusing on the wolf. My inner bimbo, Scar, in my head, sat at a bar stool with a high cut red dress almost showing her _kaslopis _off while she was turning back and forth in her bar stool. _'Ya know, you should just get laid by that wolf,' _she stretched her legs out and arms up over her head giving the men in the bar a good show of cleavage and thigh. Lots and lots of thigh. _'then we can workout those muscles we haven't used in while and they say sex is good for you. Lubricates the joint muscles, ligaments and makes you less likely to have a heart attack.' _

'_Oh shut it, and when did you learn all of this?' _

'_Well, I needed to give you reasons to have sex because you like never have sex anymore and I think we are almost back to being a virgin down there… so damn fucking tight! It's ridicules!'_

'_Okay, you really need to shut up now.' _I looked at Mercy when I got out of my own head. Yeah, I have a lot of things going on up in there.

"So. What are you doing here Mercy?"

"You already know why I am here. You know everything about everything when it intertwines with you." She blamed as the wolf walked forward to give me a hand shake. I obliged. Smiling the sweetest smile at him when his hand slid into mine, I heard Mercy say as she reached out for him "Ben don't…" but it was to late. I saw everything about him, what happened to him, and what was about to happen to him. He, Ben -I just found out- turned to Mercy and gave her a confused look.

"What was I not suppose to do?" Asking innocently.

"You weren't suppose to touch her. Now she knows everything about you, what happened to you, and what was about to happen to you. I never told you to touch her.."

"Yeah! And you never said I couldn't… wait, what?" Ben said the last part in a panicked-pissed voice as he pulled away from me fast.

I smiled my beautiful smile as I walked toward him until he was against my make-up table. I was so close to his body, his scent, and his body.. Did I say body twice? Whatever. I brushed my fingers down his face and down over his abs as I talked.

"Yes, I know everything about you _Bennie_. Everything that happened to you. Everything that you thought. I now know things about you that even you don't know. But it will be our little secret, yes?" I put my pointer finger to my lips as I said the last sentence.

"Yeahh…" I smirked at the fact that he was breathless and I only brushed my fingers over him. I backed away from him, waiting for him to stand next to Mercy until I went back to the mirror to finish my makeup to coincide with the outfit I was wearing. Considering I was wearing the same thing like Mercy only in red and black with a pair of heels with red and black lace.

"Fine, I will come help ya'll. But I have to do a few more songs then leave Riddick in charge. So I will at lest take 20 to 30 minutes before I can leave. So you guys can go and I will come in a little while." I started for the door but Ben got right in my way and close enough to where I could feel his body heat. I mentally shook my self from the thoughts and images that started popping up in my head about what I would do with that body and what I would put on it.

'_You are really going to start thinking like that when you know what is wrong with Tony? Really?' _Damien bombarded me when I was about to yell at Ben, pulling me into my head. Damien was at Grandmas kitchen table where -when she was alive- she use to play all of her card games and whatnots. He was setting up what looked like a game of Uno and I'm guessing the people that were going to play with him started walking in. Taking their respective seats.

'_Okay, Damien, I know. Calm down. And are you really playing Uno with Grandma, King Tut and Malcolm X?…' _I asked after Damien handed out the cards. He just waved a hand at me, signaling that I was dismissed from talking to him.

I backed out of my head just as King Tut yelled _'UNO!' _I giggled a little out loud because he was so adorable! When I looked up at Ben, he was giving Mercy and I the whole Has-she-gone-crazy-look "What are you doing in my way and why are you looking at me like that!" I questioned. He jumped a little because he didn't expect me to respond and see his facial expression. Which I get a lot, if you didn't already notice.

"I am staying with you to make sure you go and you just giggled a little. And nothing funny even happened. Mercy, you can leave. I'll make sure she goes after she is done with what she said she needed to do."

I folded my arms and grumbled like a child. "I am not a kid. I can get stuff done and I always keep my promises. Even ask Mercy." I waved my hand towered her. "and how would you know if nothing funny happened! I could of thought of or remembered something funny."

"She is telling the truth on both counts. She has kept every promises she has ever made. Even the implied ones." Ben looked at us with a Yeah-the-fuck-right look.

"I'm still staying. So Mercy you can go talk to Adam. And I do not have moments like that."

"Whatever.. Keep telling yourself that." Mercy said under her breath. Then we both looked at each other. "And hanging around us, you are bound to do what Natalia just did." On that note she walked out and into the crowed.

"Well I have to talk to Riddick and the boys about me leaving then I'm doing a few last songs. Soooo… stay on the right side of the bar. Okay?" I told him as I stomped off to talk to my crew.

Ten minutes later I was getting on stage and started to sing 'If U Seek Amy' by Britney Spears, 'Tea Party' by Kerli, changing into her blue dress she has in the music video.

'Prom Queen' by Lil' Wayne, changing into the outfit Lil' Wayne wore, and 'Blow' by Ke$ha, changing back into my original red and black corset dress and heels. I even had some of the people in the cowed on stage with sparkles, glitter and confetti falling from the ceiling.

"That was my last song guys." I was bombarded with a whole bunch of 'awwws' from my crowd. "Yes, I know. It's just that I have to go because of some family matters -I was suppose to leave after the first song but I love ya'll so much- and my boys will take care of all of ya'll. TaTa For Now! Love ya'll!" I yelled as I got off stage. I know, I know, I did three songs but they were awesome. And that is exactly what I said to Ben when I got to him, relaxing at the bar.

"So. What did you think? And the truth, please." I plopped right next to him on one of the bar stools.

"That was one more than a few songs…" I gave him a menacing look "but it was pretty awesome. And you being ravishing makes it even better because I can entertain my self with… _thoughts." _I rolled my eyes at what he said and at the fact that my bimbo just fell off of her seat with a priceless look on her face. Grabbing his hand; I pulled him toward the door.

"Lets go before Mercy tries to kill me from a distance." As I came out of the club Mercy called me.

"Do you feel that?" She asked right when I pressed TALK.

"Feel what?" I asked a little scared, cause being someone that normally know everything, you get freaked when things happen around that you don't know or feel.

"That's me. Choking you. From a distance!" I pulled the phone away from my ear. I could tell she was mad at me but she totally just did what I thought she would do.

"Okay! Sorry. I'm getting in my car now."

"You better be." She hung up as I was walking to a black Cobra Mustang V8. Ben gasped -a manly one but still- I mean _really_. Its not that amazing. Is it?

"Can I drive?" Ben asked as he cautiously walked to the driver side. Looking back and forth between me and the car.

I snorted, then threw him the controller. "Sure, and it doesn't come with a key. You will see why in a second." We both got into the car fast and Ben turned gay for 5 seconds. When my car said 'hello Ben' he screamed like a little girl and jumped to where he hit his head on the roof and KO-ed himself. I laughed so hard I almost pissed myself.

"Hey KIT, we need to get to Mercy's house fast and we will let you drive. I need to inform Ben about you and make sure he is fine." I put my hand on his forehead..

"He is fine. Still alive but I must have gave him a fright when I was about to introduce myself, and I am guessing he is a werewolf because his heating signature is higher than anyone's I have ever seen. Like a vampires only in reverse." KIT said as I was sliding my hand down to Ben's cheek and brushed my thumb over his cheek bone until he opened his eyes. He jumped a little when he saw the car was driving by its self. I thought he was gonna pass out -_again- _but he asked calmly,

"What the hell is going on?"

Sitting back in my seat I started to tell him about my car. "Well, this is KIT. My Car." I explained as I rubbed my hand on the dashboard. "I built him a long time ago, he has artificial intelligence but instead of a computer or robot, he is a car. He can talk, as you found out, he has memories, he has all of my weapons, he has all the information the world has to offer, he can heal himself and he can never die. Kind of like me. He is my best friend and I would never leave him."

"So he isn't going to turn on you?" Ben asked.

KIT responded outraged. "I would never hurt Nicki! Why would you even assume that?"

"Because you are artificial and you could go haywire like in the movies!"

KIT laughed. "I saw those movies. I don't have those kind of tendencies. And we are at Mercy's house."

"Thanks KIT. You can stay here or go back to the club if you want." I offered.

"I'll stay with you. I am your car after all." I smiled at KIT and got out of the car. Once I was at the front door I smelled the blood of the human named Tony that Mercy was going to tell me about if I didn't already know. I burst through the door, pulling my powers to me, so I could go to where Tony was. I was instantly standing at the foot of the bed he was laying in with a shit load of white gauzes all over him. I looked up to Mercy, Adam, Samuel, Warren, and Ben -when he walked though the door.

"So what am I suppose to do?" I asked as I started talking off his gauze slowly to get a better look at what I'm working with. Samuel growled when he got up to try and stop me. I held up a hand in a stopping gesture.

"Stop" The command in my voice. I was being an Omega in a room full of wolves. I was even more powerful than the Marrok -the Alpha of the Alphas, Bran- but I would never take over, being the demon that I am.

"You want me to heal him, yes?" I asked Mercy. Looking up to me she said yes. I removed the rest of the bandages so I could put one of my hands on his chest -which looked like it was ravaged by a bear- and the other on his head. I whispered some Latin, let my power flow through him, to get to all of his wounds, to fill him up to his full capacity. After a minute I drained my power out of him and back into me. As I did this everyone watched as all the wounds healed instantly and Tony went into a deep, calm, dreamless sleep.

"He will be out for at least a day. Maybe to only wake up and pee or get a drink of water but he needs an accumulative 24 hours of rest." I said as I sat down heavily on the extra chair in the room.

"Maybe you should get some sleep too." Adam stated.

Ben walked up to me and picked me up bridal style carrying me into another room in Adam's house. As he held me I changed my clothes with magic, so I was in silky pajamas with skulls and crossbones all over it. Setting me down he backed away from my still figure but stopped when my arms went around his neck, my eyes opened enough for me to see the alarm clock on the dresser; it was 2am and I mumbled something to him. I guess it was stay with me, because I felt him lay next to me in bed. That was the first time I slept with a werewolf. My inner librarian filed this info in the 'come back to' file...

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R PLEASE! XD<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rating: M for Language**_  
><em><strong>Paring: Ben&amp;Natalia<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own any of the Mercy characters.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4<br>**_**-Natalia's POV-**_

I snuggled into the warmth that was wrapped around me, jerking back a little when it snuggled back. Looking up I see Ben asleep next to me. I don't remember going to sleep with him but I did realize that we were both fully clothed, so nothing happened. I started unwrapping my self but every time I got an inch he would close the space even more then before until I felt as if he was trying to make us one. He lined us up perfectly; all I had to do was buck my hips and we would be on our way to amazing sex.

In my head Scar gave me an are-you-kidding-me look because I started Commencing with my unwrapping of Ben's arms again until I finally got out. It literally took me half an hour but I got free and went pee. 'Cause man I needed to piss like a race horse! _Yes, I know I'm a girl but the meaning is just the same._ After I relieved my self, I went down stairs and started making breakfast for all the wolves I knew would be coming over to see the new girl and Bens possible new girlfriend. _I can _**not **_believe that they would think I would be with Ben even if he is supper fine, but I don't care. As long as they focus on that and not on trying to find out that I am a Demon. _

I am different then the one that Mercy killed. I am a real demon, not a surface dwelling demon waiting for a weaken soul to take over to raise hell and whatnot. I can be summoned -if they know a certain spell combination-, I can make deals with people -if they are stupid enough-, I can do everything a witch can do but better and I am ten times stronger then any black witch. But I also have morals.

So I'm a good demon you could say, but if I get pissed off by someone I will not hesitate to brutally injure or slightly mange that person. I don't have a bad temper, I don't heighten other peoples feelings either and I always find ways to stop a person with out killing them. Killing is a last resort. Plus, I am totally unstable. Mentally, that it. With head full of different people that talk to me. Like Scar (The Bimbo), The Librarian (Lillian), Teen Me(Nat), My Grandmother, The Warrior (Ka), An Old War Lord(Rage) he is from Viking times and _hell _even my first boy friend (Damien)… odd, but he has been very help full during a lot of the times I helped people and _other_ work I had to do.

So as I thought about all of that and the other wolves finding out about me, I made pancakes, Belgium Waffles, sausage, bacon, ham, scrambled eggs, biscuits, gravy, toast, fruit, orange juice, tomato juice, and coffee. I could hear my people in my head whispering.. _OOhhhhh she is sucking up to the wolves! _but I am not. Just being prepared.

Jessie walked in around 9am rubbing her eyes after I got the last pancake and waffle done. She stopped to look around the room, looking flabbergasted at all the food and stuff I made. Putting a steady hand on her back I lead her to a chair at the table.

"What would you like?" I asked as I got her a plate. She did the whole fish look for about a minute, then she cleared her throat.

"Umm.. I want a pancake, a waffle, a piece of ham, some eggs, a biscuit, no gravy, no toast, some fruit and a glass of tomato juice. Please." She got a napkin ready on her lap as I got her everything she asked for all nice and neat on one big plate and her glass in my other hand. Setting it all in front of her I kissed Jess on the top of her head and walked out with a bounce in my step.

"Thanks Nicki!" She yelled to me.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna be in the shower. So make sure no one comes after me."

"Got it!" She said with a thumbs up in my direction. "Oh, this is amazing!"

I was in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower when I saw Adam and Mercy walk into the kitchen after I left, their mouths falling open at the site. I laughed so hard, almost making me fall over in the shower at the memory. As I thought of it I was able to _see_ what happened as I was _in _the shower.

Adam asked Jessie "Where did all the food come from?" she responded with "Natalia made it for all of the wolves that will be coming over to check her out and see if Ben had sex with her yet." A thoughtful look came on her face as Ben walked in at that moment and froze, the look that came over his face was priceless! Mouth gapping open and his eyes poppin' out of his head. But Adam's look was annoyed. "Or maybe it was to see if Ben's wolf clamed her. I don't really remember." Jessie waved her fork as she continued, not seeing Ben enter the kitchen behind where she sat.

"Woah, woah, hold on. What just happened?" Ben questioned. Mercy set her plate down and walked up to Ben. Looking deep in his eyes, then cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing Mercy?"

"Ben, I am going to take Natalia back to her home; where I am going to have Mick cut her heart out. What do you think of that?" I got scared shitless for Mercy and I had that right because that was when Ben's eyes flashed yellow, pining her to the wall with both of his hands on either side of her shirt; lifting her up of the ground. I was walking down the stairs by this time and came up behind Ben._ Damn, I took a quick ass shower._ Bring my hands to his back slowly, sliding them up and over his shoulders till they touched his chest. I scooted forward until I was pressed against his back, leaning to were my lips brushed his ear.

I whispered "Ben, she isn't going to do that. She is just showing you that your a.." I swallowed. "just showing you that your wolf has claimed me. You can relax and let Mercy go. I can't die. No matter what." I felt him close his eyes and take a deep breath, allowing him to free Mercy. Once she landed on her feet, I was instantly wrapped up in the scent, warmth, and arms of Ben. "Plus, Mick is my uncle. He would never kill me."

He was shaking with rage, nuzzling into my neck, his lips would brush me, making me shake with lust. He stopped shaking when he smelled my desire; his lips formed into a smile against my neck as he lifted me up by my thighs. I wrapped my legs around him as he went into one of Adam's spare rooms. Well, the one that I crashed in last night.

While I was being carried I heard Mercy. "I have to go to work so…have fun with the wolves." She bolted out of the front door so fast that she almost knocked over Darryl, who was entering from the other side. "Sorry, Darryl, I'm…. running late!" The Alpha and his second both had an astonished look on their faces. All of that melted away when Ben licked the shell of my ear, bringing me back to him and not seeing what was happening downstairs. Ben had one leg between mine and the other on the outside, his weight was a welcomed warmth on me as I was pushed into the bed sheets.

"So," His lips moved against my ear. "are the roomers true," grinding against me, a moan that I haven't heard before came from my lips. "or do we prove them false?" Moving his lips across my cheek to my lips. "cause I would love to prove them true this time." I never knew a mans lips could be so soft against mine. Kissing him back, bringing my hands up his body to his shoulders. His hand started traveling down my body, tugging at my pants, indicating what he wanted. Being that they were sweatpants it was easy access, his hand went lower, seeking my depths.

"Wait!" I said breathlessly, breaking away from him. He stopped, waiting with his hand on my lower abdomen.

"You don't want me to…" He looked confused.

"No, No. It's just," I licked my lips, "everyone's here and… and I want you _**so**_ bad, but I really don't want everyone to hear me." I looked over, away from his face while in my head Scar was getting antsy with a you-better-cut-the-crap-and-just-fuck-him look. Which I ignored. "I'm sorry but, I also had bad relationships in the past…" _plus, I'm a demon so you would rather kill me instead of have sex. _

'_Ya know,' _Scar said as she took a drag of her cigarette after she got herself contained and under control. _'I don't get why you are denying your self.' _

'_Oh shut up. And I just met him last night!' _

'_umm.. So?' _

'_Scar, you are my inner whore for a reason. I don't show you off and I try not to be like you.' _

'_Puff, whatev. I'm just telling you what you want._'

"Natalia," turning my head with his hand to make me look at him in the eye and drop my conversation with Scar. "You don't have to have sex with me right now, if you don't want to. We can get to know each other first, we can just have some heavy making out and touching." Rolling my eyes smiling, when I looked at his mischievous smile and when he raised his eyebrows two times really fast. Making me laugh out loud.

"Well," Pushing him up to where we were both kneeling in front of each other. I kissed him. "time to talk to the pack." Breathing out an annoyed breath, I slid off the bed, pulling him with me in a manner that resulted with me against the wall beside the door and him pressed up against me. Giving him my best Mercy-Man-Eater smile, his lips were on my neck in an instant. Hands started sliding up my shirt, and just like she did to Adam and Mercy, Jessie blasted through the door. His hands froze on the under part of my breast.

"Yo! Love birds, Everyone is here, minus Mercy, to check out Nicki and see if they like her or whatnot." She just breezed in and out like nothing happened, like she was just a messenger. Everyone in my head did a mental shrug saying that _'She is a teen, so probably heard about all it in school.' _I laughed, grabbing Ben's hands after I pulled them out from under my shirt; following Jessie down the stares. When we got on the last step I play-jumped on Jessie's back like teenage girls. Giggling, we fell to the floor and after a few seconds I helped her up before I walked into the front room, which was chuck full of wolves, so many in fact, that I froze. _Okay, you need to know something about me. I Do NOT get scared, at all, by nothing. But when there is a whole pack in one room, looking at you like food, or a kill, or something of interest, with yellow eyes. You tend to get the shit scared out of you._

Ben's hands on my shoulders was the only warning I got saying that I backed up and away from the pack. I started to make up excuses in my head with the help of Teen Me, My Grandmother, Scar (Bimbo), Lillian(Librarian) and Damien, (Ironically the other two didn't want to help) while I looked at the pack, discarding all of them quickly until we found an amazing one.

"Umm," I turned around to look at Ben. "I have to go baby."

"Go where?"

"To my club and house to make sure everything is set for tonight. The whole place is closed and cleaned during the day but I have to check and make sure it is ready. I have to play tonight, Bennie. I am the owner. I have to do my job. The Pack can evaluate me later. If they must." I rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs. Changing my clothes with a little Demon Magic.

I had on low rise leather skinny jeans tucked into my vampire made combat looking boots, that has a small heal, that ties up to my knees, a royal purple corset with a heart shape neck line that makes my breast look good, it stops above my navel to show off my belly-butten piercing. Also, I threw on a black leather fitted jacket, fingerless black leather bicker gloves, black wrap-around sunglasses and my long blood red hair up in a high ponytail.

I hop/walked down the stares, again like a teenager, landing on the floor I looked up at all the wolves who, by now had all of their mouths hanging open. The ones that have mates controlled it more but you could tell they were stunned by how I looked. While the others oogled at me, Adam walked over to me smiling and gave me a hug. Grabbing my shoulders so I wouldn't leave until he was done talking to me.

"Now, you better come back because you are Mercy's best friend and Samuel, Warren, Jessie, Tony, and I all like you. Even though we just met you." giving me a wink at the whole just-met-you-part. "Plus you are helping with the Tony thing and I think Ben," Adam stares at Ben. "likes you a lot more than anyone in the world right now."

I snorted. "Yeah, I know, but he barely knows me and I really have to go. I'll tell you anything I find out while I'm home." I walked out of the house at 11am and got into my car, KIT, and drove home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R PLEASE! XD<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rating: M for language**_

_**Paring: Ben, Mercy and talk of Natalia. **_

_**A little Ben POV.. I know its probably not like him but he's in love. Gotta make him a little twisted. lol **_

**Chap 5**

_**-Ben's POV-**_

_Damn. Being asked so many fucking questions about Natalia sucks. I know my wolf picked her. But __**I**__don't know yet. I think I am but its all so fucked up right now. God! _I put my face in my hands. _I cannot believe I fell in love with Natalia! I know nothing about her! No, I did __**not**__ fall in love with her. I need to talk to Mercy. With out of the fucking pack breathing down my neck about it! Or her for that matter! Every time I think of her I get the urge to get it in. Or Masturbate. Which ever came first. And that is normally me and my hand. _

I keep getting surprised looks like oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-Ben-fell-in-love or the I-didn't-know-Ben-had-a-heart looks._ I have feelings! I'm not that much of a basterd, that I don't feel! I can fall in love just like the next guy! But I didn't._ I needed to get out of this house and locking my self in a room is not going to help. I walked through the front room where there were wolves sprawling across the couch, chairs, floor and tables. I stared all of the wolves down on my way to the door, making sure I got their attention and catching their eyes.

"If _**any**_ of you follow me, I will fight you and most likely kill you and I _**don't **_care if Adam kills me or punish me for doing so. This is your only and final warning." And with that I walked out the door slamming it knowing full well that Adam heard everything. Hopping into my truck, I drove to Mercy's Garage. I was there in minutes, I didn't even look at my surroundings. Parking, I got out and walked through the office with that Gabriel kid sitting behind the counter, who is dating Jessie and living in Mercy's old house-trailer-thing.

He looked up and recognized me from the Pack, considering that they all come through here whenever they please. He let me go in without a word and with a scared-for-Mercy's-life kind of look. I nodded at him to show I wasn't going to hurt her as I grabbed one of the chairs from the office, carrying it into Mercy's work area and set it against the wall. I sat down on it with my legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles and my hands griped the handles as I faced the old car Mercy was working on.

"Mercy, I need help." I heard her snort as she rolled out from under the car.

"Yeah, Ben. I know. But I don't think the insane asylums take werewolves." She started working under the hood. I cocked my head to the side as I stared at her form bent over the front of the car. Thoughts of Natalia coming to me in waves. _If Natalia did that I would have to come up behind her.. She would yell my name.. Turning her over I would take her again and again and again until her throat is sore from the beautiful sounds she would moan and yell.. I would then pull out.. She would go dow.. Shut up, Ben! Impure thoughts will not help you right now. _I slapped a hand on my face, sliding it down until I passed it over the bulge in my pants.

"Stop staring at my ass, Ben." She exclaimed, pulling me out of the thoughts of rough animalist werewolf sex with Natalia and quickly moving my hand back to the armrest. She moved to get on the mechanic's lay down dolly or the creeper. That's what it's called in the trade.

"Sorry. I was thinking about Natalia…. Fuck. I don't know what to do Mercy."

"Well," She rolled back under the car. "would you do everything in your _human _power to protect her or would you do everything in _your_ power to protect her? Simple question, Ben." Her voice came to me a bit muffled and kind of car-ish.

"I.." Leaning forward, putting my face in my hands. "I would do whatever it takes to save her, to protect her, but I don't know why!" Throwing my hands up, I started pacing in front of the chair.

"_Maybe _-and I _know _this is a long shot- but _maybe_ you are in love with her. Have you thought of that." I hear her tools move against the part of the car she was working on.

I shot a glare in her direction. "Of course I have thought of that! But I don't understand why! Okay, I understand why but I don't like it! I wanted to pick! Not my wolf! Plus, I dislike women, you and Jessie are the only exceptions! And I have only known her for like.. I don't know. Two or three days?"

"Haha, I forgot how many days it has been. But now Natalia is in with me and Jessie. Just deal with it. Your wolf chose her so you need to talk to him and to Natalia. You know nothing about her -which you should- yet you would try and save her from everything, your wolf picked her after just a small show of her power and beauty _and," _I fell into the chair letting a gust of air burst out of my lungs in a huff knowing she was right. "you tried to have sex with her when she pulled you off of me."

She slid out from under the car again, hopping off the 'creeper' as she grabbed a towel to wipe the oil and other nasty car stuff on her hands off. "Calming you down in a way that it would seem you have already mated, wrapping her scent around you and making you forget everything else around you and only focuses on her." She walked to where I sat in the chair. "You are acting like me when it came to Adam. I fell in love with him and didn't even know it, and now I'm married to him." Stopping in front of me, she squatted down, making her self lower though it was not needed; being the Alphas' mate and all. She placed her hands on my knees like a mother would to her kid. "But, you need to sort it all out, in your mind, in your heart, and with Natalia after you are done." After she was done with her little speech to me, which I _**actually**_ listened to, she walked into the office to talk to Gabriel about the car she just finished working on. Following her, with my chair of course. I set it down where I got it from. I turned back to her and gave her a big hug. Which is very significant because I never give hugs.

Setting her down, looking at her straight in the eyes, I said my thanks and that I will think over what she said and talk to Natalia. "And maybe if I'm lucky, I will understand by then what was going on in my head and maybe even except it." I walked out, but not before I saw the shocked looks on their faces.

Right when I was out the door I turned around and looked at Mercy and Gabriel. "Uhh, yeah. About that hug. No one else outside of this area will know about it. Got that?" I got into my truck, the clocking showing it was 1pm and drove home to think for awhile.

_**R&R XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rating: M for language and **__**sexual reference****  
><strong>__**Paring: Ben & Natalia  
><strong>__**A/N: I do apologize for spelling bastard wrong in chapter five. Will never happen again.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6<br>**_**-Natalia's POV-**_

He came after me with a right hook, blocking it, I did an uppercut to his gut. Hearing his breath come out in a whoosh was satisfying as I swept my leg toward his, taking his feet out from under him. He fell onto the ground with a thud and I straddled him, wrapping one of my hands around his throat, with the other on his chest.

Smiling at him I stated, "And I would kill you with a curse." Offering my hand to help him up; he took it and I pulled him up to his feet. "Thanks for training with me Riddick. Go take a shower and whatever you want, you can have."

"Your welcome and you know I will always train with you no matter what. You _are_ my little niece." He smiled as he ruffled my hair like I was a child again. "I'm glad that you still remember our training from when you were smaller. Much smaller, haha." Riddick walked off still talking over his shoulder to me. "I didn't know you had four fucking hours of endurance like that. I feel sorry for anybody that tries to fuck with you."

"Hey! I have been alive a lot longer than you have Riddick! I was there before the Pyramids were built. I let you in this fam. So I was never small! Gosh." I heavily coated 'Gosh' with sarcasm. Riddick walked through one of the doors laughing when Ka and Rage started talking to me in my head.

'_You need to work on your form more. That was a disgrace to how I trained you.' _Ka stated. _'You should know better by now.' _

'_I'm sorry I'll do better next time. I haven't trained in over like what, eleven years and I still got it. Plus I didn't even brake a sweat.' _I said smugly. Ka walked across the mat that was in the room he and Rage were training in, so he was maybe two feet away from me now.

Ka is an Egyptian Warrior with a gold-ish dark tan and large muscles. Kind of like 'The Rock' in the movie, The Scorpion King. With the signature long black hair that he normally keeps in a low but tight ponytail. He is also wearing black Levi jeans that hang low on his waist. I had to make him wear at least some pants from this era. He still has long strips of fabric that he has tied around his biceps.

Rage has more of the Viking style going on with his dark tanned skin and same sized muscles. He has more of a 'Thor' hair style and he never wears a shirt or shoes unless he is dressing up like 'Thor' and that is only when he is going to be in a major battle.(Which will likely never happen. But don't tell him that) He also has blond hair, but it is cut close to his head with a little bit more length. I made Rage wear black Levi jeans that hang low on his waist as well.

Hey! If _you _had hot guys in your head you would also want them wearing as little as possible! But, I didn't need to have them wearing anything too provocative. Scar doesn't need to get with them and I don't need to get anymore distracted than I already am with Bennie.

I was pulled out of the fighting ring that Rage and Ka were building, when I felt hands on my waist and lips brush my neck.

"You look so sexy when you fight, when you look like this, and I didn't know you were that old." I turned around and gave him an astonished look. I didn't even hear or _see _him coming. _I really need to stop talking to the people in my head. _

"I do not look good like this at all and I don't like advertising my age." I stepped away from Ben and pulled some of my Demon magic that fixed me up, so I was descent and clean, wearing what I had on when I left Adam's house. "So what are you doing here? I have to get ready for tonight."

"We need to talk. About my, ummm…Claim on you and what you are or uhh… well, I just need to get to know you better. Like everything about you. Mercy said you would tell me after I sorted everything out that's in my head." I was incredibly scared about how he would react that I felt my self pale and my face drop. I saw how he would react so I have to try a different way then original.

"Umm.. Okay. Lets go into the kitchen and I'll tell you what I found out. But what have you sorted out in your head, if you don't mind me asking?" I led the way, as he talked, through some halls, doors, and down stairs until we came to the magnificent kitchen.

"Well, I decided that I like you…. and if my wolf picked you, that I should give you a chance…. and not push you away like I would other girls…." He scratches the back of his head and smiles a sad, nervous smile, like he has never done this before. I smiled a sad, nervous smile myself because I have to tell him what I am and hope and pray to the gods that he doesn't kill me. "So, what info do you have for me about that new group?"

"Umm…Well, I did some research and played around with my powers and found out that they have a club…Near mine. Where they take underage people, I don't want to say just girls because some are guys, and they sell them as some kind of carry out meal or any other use you would have for them. Vampires, Werewolves, Fays, the whole lot. They try and take people that no one will miss but, when Mercy's Tony started to dig and that is when they got defensive and hurt someone."

"But, what are they!" I could tell he was annoyed and mad that I wasn't telling him yet and because of what they were doing to young people.

"They are a mixed group." I said slowly.

"A mix of what!" Still annoyed.

"I think that some Vampires and Fays are working together. They have a witch working for them too. I could take them out because of what I am -being all powerful- but no one could come with me. I wouldn't want any of my magic hitting any of you guys." I took a drink of my Red Bull that I got upon entering the kitchen, as I pondered over what I could do and what curses and spells to use for when I confront them.

"_What are you? _To be stronger than a witch you have to have some connection to them in your blood. And I know you aren't a witch or a sorcerer. So what are you?" He walked around the center Island/bar that was between us, countering his move, I kept the distance between us. I didn't want him to have such easy access to me when I tell him, I'm a monster.

"Well, that's a hard question to answer…"

"How?" He interrupted. I looked up, giving him a pissed look and rolling my eyes.

"Because it just is! And I am trying to tell you! So shut up." Taking a couple breaths and a drink of my Red Bull, calming my self. I started where I left off before he interrupted me. "Because people think what I am is a monster, a killer, a _thing," _I scrunched my face up in disgust. "without morals, someone that didn't have a life or known love. But the ones like me do. We did have a time where we had a life with kids, husbands or wives, a family. Well I didn't, but that's because I didn't like anyone. Until I met you, that is, but that's not the point.

I am a _good_ one. I don't kill or attack unless they try and kill me first but even then I don't try to kill. I don't hurt innocent people. I don't heighten peoples emotions. I don't take over people or their souls." I was pleading with my whole body and eyes. Willing him to understand. "I only make deals -if they are stupid enough- and I keep all of my promises. Besides no one even knows how to contact me or get to me. Except Mercy." I saw the realization of what I am hit him and we started to move again. "I am not a surface dwelling demon waiting for a weakened soul. Please understand. Mercy knew what I was -and still is- and she trusts me completely with anything and everything. I am a complex demon. Immortal. I can't die. Every time I cast a spell or curse it resets my bio-clock." He paused and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean by, 'resets bio-clock'?"

"What I mean is that if you would….lets say that you know you will only live for 100 years and you are 35 years old when you use a demon curse or spell. The curse-or spell- would add 35 years on to the 100 years that you already have." I looked at him from under my eyelashes so I wouldn't upset his wolf anymore than I already did.

"So, how old are you then?" Curiosity coloring his voice.

"It doesn't fucking matter Ben, you never ask a woman their age. Plus, you already have a close estimate." He moved fast like the wolf he is, trying to grab me but I was quicker and got out of his grasp. "Bennie, come on! This is frickin' comic. I'm stronger and faster than you, not to mention I can play with magic. Stop trying to get me." He was good at faking. So good in fact that he did get me this time. _Fuck!_ He faked left and when I was going to counter him, he came back the other way and grabbed me. Ben turned me so that my back was lined with his front. I could feel every definition of his body and I was getting weaker the longer he held me. It's sad that he has such an affect on me. I'm a fucking powerful Demon and all he has to do is hug me. Pathetic.

His lips brushed against my neck making my knees buckle. If he wasn't holding me I would have fell. "I thought you said, I couldn't get you." He shifted, brushing me with his hard muscles as his arms constricted around me. It felt so good, but I knew he was going to kill me but I wanted him in me so bad. "I'm going to kill you for lying to me." Even though de didn't say it I knew he was also going to kill me because I am a Demon. He moved to where I was pressed against the island and he was pressing into me. I put my hands on the top the of island counter when I felt myself shake with longing. Longing for him. His dominance was turning me on. In a bad way or good way? Hell, I didn't know! Being a demon, we get turned on by dominance and submissiveness. Playing both parts and I was soaked. All I could do was moan as my head fell back onto his neck. I rolled my head till my nose touched his skin, breathing in the smell of woods, mint and that musky scent that was all him. Bad idea! I moaned again. Nails digging into the counter as my legs gave way. If he wasn't holding me up I would of fallen -again-, thank you _so_ much for his wolf strength.

"I… I didn't … lie.. I just didn't tell you…. What I was.. Mmmmm" My words were spaced with my rugged breathing. _This wolf is going to kill me and I am probably gonna have an orgasm while he does! _I saw Scar smirk from her perch at the bar.

I felt him grow hard against my lower back, pulling me out of my head, and growl when I grinded on him. He moved his hands, one on my waist and the other on my upper back, pushing me away over the top of the island, but I didn't have any room when I was between two hard places and _**neither**_ of them were moving. I felt him pause.

'_Probably so he can relish in the felling of your body against his. Hey, you should growl, grind and moan. See what he does.' Grandma said. _

'_Really Grandma, really? That's what you want me to do to The Big Bad Wolf? I am _**not**_** fucking Red Ridding Hood!'**_

'_Just do it!'_

'_FINE!' _

I growled. Sounding like a wolf but more…Demon, I guess. I felt him get even harder than he already was! _Is that even fucking possible! _Then I grinded against him, I moaned like a freaking beast because of how amazing it felt. _Gods I really want him! _I heard and felt him howl and I didn't know why he did, but I would be lying if I didn't say I liked it. It made me even more wet than before.

He flipped me around to where I was facing him. My hands slammed on his chest, clutching at his shirt. I felt the lye line that was near my house, felt it fill me up with power and in a move too fast for even a vampire's eyes to follow, I ripped open his shirt. Hearing the buttons bounce around my kitchen and looking down at his own shirt then back at me, he gave me a shocked look but his eyes were striped with yellow. I just smirked at him.

"What are you doing to me!" His grumbled as his face fell to my neck.

"Hmmmm, giving us what we both want and need." His heart was going haywire and his eyes were fully yellow as he brought his head back up to look at me and I looked into them with my own lust laden green eyes. He grinded against me making my eyes flutter close and moan so erotically. I wanted more! So much more!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am thinking of posting Ben's POV of this. I already have it typed up so if you want it is his POV then R&amp;R XD!<strong>_


End file.
